It is known to hydroform tubular components. Hydroformed tubular components are becoming increasingly popular in automotive body structural applications. During vehicle body manufacturing, methods for hydroforming relatively simple frame structures have been performed. One method for producing a frame structure includes the steps of pre-assembling an initial frame having a plurality of cylindrical metal tubes interconnected by the insertion of the ends of the cylindrical tubes onto mating pre-formed hollow metal nodal joints at substantially uniform circular interfaces. The method also includes the steps of securely joining the tubes and nodal joints by welding at the circular interfaces. The method includes the steps of placing the entire initial frame between a single set of hydroforming dies having mating cavities accommodating the tubes and joints and providing, when closed, a single cavity having a cross-sectional shape matching the cross-sectional shape desired for the completed frame structure. The method further includes the steps of pressurizing the entire interior of the initial frame to expand all of the tubes and joints out into the single cavity concurrently to complete the frame structure.
However, these joints require welding and/or adhesive bonding. During welding, dimensional distortion of the tubular members may occur, which is undesired. In addition, the welding process may cause joint corrosion. Further, only similar metals may be used in the welding process. Additionally, the welding and bonding are time consuming processes for assembly.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new method of joining tubular members together to form a joint therebetween. It is also desirable to provide a method of joining tubular members together without welding or adhesive bonding. It is further desirable to provide a method of joining tubular members together that is faster than welding or adhesive bonding. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method of joining tubular members that meets these desires.